


The Org.

by lmaoilovedkandcheol



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Other ships are minor, Sorry Not Sorry, jeongcheol and seoksoo are main, jihan is implied, seokcheol best boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:54:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28148691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmaoilovedkandcheol/pseuds/lmaoilovedkandcheol
Summary: Choi Seungcheol and Lee Seokmin, best friends and co-workers in the largest business corporation in Seoul, South Korea.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Seokmin | DK, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Seokmin | DK, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Lee Chan | Dino/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 14





	1. prologue

seungcheol woke with a headache. 

it was half past seven in the morning and seungcheol was late. he wondered what ridiculous excuse he was going to give his boss this time. there was some shuffling to his right. he glanced towards the source of noise and found the ever so gorgeous hong curled up to one corner of the bed with the blanket messily draped over him. he watched him as he rolled around the bed and also "unintentionally" revealing a lot of his skin and choi knew. he just knew what jisoo was trying to do.

"you can stop pretending baby"

jisoo opened his eyes slowly and stared at him. challenging him. he was challenging him and seungcheol smirked without breaking eye contact. he was going to win anyway. he always did. its not like he had any feelings for the boy. jisoo was here only for the money. 

"good morning sexy. you up for another round?" he said in the most seductive tone he could. that wasn't enough to shatter seungcheol however, as he got up from the bed and began dressing up.

jisoo groaned. 

"is it so hard for you to listen to what i want FOR ONCE? its not like this is the first time we've done this. im always doing what you ask of me"  
"and i'm the one paying you, hong" seungcheol said, annoyed "speaking of which, this month's payment has been credited to your personal account apart from the one i send in to your company"

"thank you for that, sir. hope my services were satisfactory" 

"you don't have to be so formal. i was under the assumption that we were friends?"

"i thought so too. until now. apparently, i'm just some slut to you who you fuck for one night a week, in return for your money. i mean i do take your money but only because the org. asked me to"

"you know i didn't mean that jisoo. i'm just late for work" seungcheol replied as he crawled up the bed and kissed jisoo on the forehead.

"you know what i love about what we have jisoo? even though i met you through org. for the sex, we can stop all the sex and still be friends"

jisoo smiled.

"i'm gonna get going. i'm late for work. bye beautiful"

"bye baby. say hi to seokmin for me" jisoo replied

seungcheol chuckled and nodded as he rushed out of the motel and into his car.

he hadn't come up with an excuse yet.


	2. chapter 1

seokmin walked into the bar to meet up with seungcheol. he hadn't gone to work in a while and wanted to catch up with his best friend. 

he decided to look around the bar. 

it had a dark setting and not very loud music(but still chaotic) and everyone seemed to be minding their own business. there were no women around. it was strange. 

he liked it here. it was his first time here and definitely wasn't gonna be his last.

he started to wander searching for seungcheol.

impatience. his worst enemy. 

he called cheol and asked him where he was. he had been in a private lounge apparently and seokmin found his way there.

"hey, seok" seungcheol gleamed at the sight of his dearest friend. he had not seen him in a week and he had missed him a lot.

seokmin was in vegas on vacation the whole of last week. seungcheol couldn't accompany him however, as he couldn't take even a day off. he had been too late, too many times.

"cheol! there you are" a voice cut seokmin off before he could respond

seokmin turned around to scowl at the rude interrupter and almost stopped breathing. the man before him was probably the most attractive person he had ever laid eyes on. 

he stood there, dumbfounded unable to move, see hear or think properly. seokmin eyed the man as he smiled at him.

he had a big build in contrast to his face which wasn't as odd as it should've seemed. gentle eyes, long nose and the prettiest lips. they looked so kissable. he had platinum blonde hair which complimented his features even more. 

seokmin was awestruck. he didn't think there could be anyone who looked this good.  
he was so focused on his features, he missed what the other man was saying.

"im soheir wahy?" seokmin blurted out.

he laughed. seokmin thought he could die at the sound of that. it was music.

"i said, 'i'm hong jisoo'"

seokmin stared at him. pretty face. pretty name. pretty voice. he was just as perfect as a human could get.

"so?" he asked without realizing what was coming out of his mouth

jisoo's smile faded and he asked, "what?"

"what?"

seokmin didn't know what he was saying at this point. he turned to seungcheol and said,"i'll meet you outside" and walked away brushing past a very confused jisoo.

what had he just done? the most beautiful human being he had ever seen in his entire life had just introduced themself. and he ignored the and came here?

seokmin walked out of there. out of the bar. got into his car and slammed his face against the steering wheel. how does always mess up everything?

jisoo was very shocked. he had been never been treated like that before. been called a few names. been treated as a slut. but being ignored? nope. he had never felt so intimidated by anyone's stare before. usually he was the one to intimidate others. he never thought this was possible at all. he felt a strange sense of attraction towards the man who walked away. not only was he handsome as hell, he seemed to resist the irresistable hong too.

"details. now." he demanded.

seungcheol smirked, "that's seokmin and he's my best friend"

he proceeded to tell jisoo everything there was to know about seokmin

usually he was wanted by other people. and this. him wanting another man. this was all so new. and exciting. 

he decided then. 

he was going to make seokmin his.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are much appreciated<3  
> will update longer chapters soon


End file.
